My Love
by Lrigelbbub
Summary: When one can't sleep, then one eats but Tyson never makes it to the kitchen, he gets distracted by... slight Yaoi implied Please read and review D


A/N: i know that Kai might seem a little OoC but i like him this way. This is the Kai behind the facade, behind the wall of ice - him without the cold indifferance.  
  
I hope you like - please read and review. And be gentle ;)  
  
DISCLAIMER:I don't own Beyblade, any characters or plot lines.  
  
My Love  
  
His smoky grey blue eyes snapped open. He grunted and rolled on to his left side and peered into the darkness. He blinked and rubbed the sleep from his eyes in order to read the glowing neon yellow digits on his clock that sat upon his bedside table, 3.17am was what they flashed. 'Oh man, what the hell am I doing up this early,' he thought to himself. He tried to go back to sleep, but his mind kept taking him back to that day's bey battle at the tournament. He was facing the leader of the Obsidian Fate. His name was Zian; he had a cold intimidating glare and a confident stance. He had ebony hair to rival his own friend's, Rei. And he had large grey eyes that held a twinkle of quiet radiance and stoic stubbornness. Tyson knew Zian would be a tough rival. He and his beast, Zero, were partners, they were friends, and Zero was powerful beyond belief. Like his name reflected he had absolutely zero tolerance for anyone that he or Zian didn't deem worthy, and their opponents were quite regularly blasted from the dish with a stream of ice.  
  
He remembered his friends; Rei, Max and Kenny wishing him well and giving him advice, such as don't just rush out, Tyson had nodded and he had taken it all in. He looked expectantly to his leader, the captain of the Bladebreakers. Kai didn't even open his eyes, just said flatly, "Just don't screw it up, Tyson."  
  
His blood had boiled at those words, but he had bottled it up. He would use his anger in the battle. Plus he didn't want Kai to know how he felt about him, how he got under his skin. Kai would probably, no definitely freak and yell and probable, no definitely, hit him and tell him never to even come near him again and that - well that would just be too much and would break Tyson's heart. He resolved though that Kai would always be his friend, whether Kai wanted it or thought that he didn't need it, Tyson was always going to be there, always by Kai's side.  
  
It was a hard and fierce battle but Tyson had won. And even now, just remembering Zian's words made him angry. Zian wasn't cruel, he wasn't even being rude, in fact he was being honest. When Tyson won, Zian had come around to his side of the dish and congratulated him, but then he had asked if Kai was seeing anyone, because he was really beautiful and Zian had said that he liked him. To make things worse, Zian had seen the look that flittered across Tyson's face and put two and two together and as it seems, Zian is very good at math. "Sorry mate, didn't know that he was spoken for." "I.-he-.I," stuttered a very flustered Tyson. "Well congrats anyways buddy, Zero and I both think you were worthy and you proved to be the better man," Zian winked and him and Tyson caught the double meaning in his words, and he just watched as Zian turned and walked back to his own team mates.  
  
Tyson turned and did the same. Rei, Kenny and Max had all crowded around him giving whops of joy and praising him. Tyson had looked again towards Kai. He willed himself to look away, he didn't know why he set himself up every time for disappointment, but he was too captivated by Kai to even turn away. The tall, beautiful, stoic young man had been glaring at Zian but then turned his crimson gaze onto Tyson, his expression once again neutral.  
  
"So Kai, what do you think?" "You got lucky that's all kid. Zero must have been ill or felt sorry for you and had pity for you and your childish ways. I know for a fact that those two are more powerful than that. They could have obliterated you in seconds." Kai held Tyson's gaze with his magenta eyes for the entire length of his speech, and thought the words hurt - a lot - Tyson felt overjoyed, that had to be the longest time that Kai had ever kept his attention focussed solely on Tyson. Kai closed his beautiful eyes and walked away, without another word.  
  
"Don't mind him Tyson," Rei had said. "Yeah Ty, he is just a jerk," Max had replied. 'A jerk that has my heart in his cold grasp,' was what Tyson had thought to himself.  
  
He rolled over 3.52 am. The clock flashed with those digits. "Ah man," muttered Tyson. He resolved that there was no way that he was going to get back to sleep, so he got up and headed to the kitchen. The thought of food the only thing occupying his brain.  
  
He passed by Kai's room and stopped short. He sensed that something was wrong and toyed with the idea of going in but weighed it up against what Kai would do to him if he was caught in Kai's bedroom in the wee hours of the morning. He started to walk away when he heard a whimper. 'Screw the consequences,' he thought. Tyson gingerly opened the door and peered in. Kai was lying on his bed, wearing only a pair of boxers and an old shirt, his long limbs tangled in his bed sheets. Tyson's heart beat faster as he took in the sight that Kai made. His eyes travelled to the older boys face. He looked almost peaceful and oh so beautiful, with his long dark lashes resting against his pale creamy cheeks, adorned with identical azure triangles, two on each cheek. Kai twitched and grunted in his slumber and Tyson jumped in spite of himself. He tiptoed closer to the sleeping angel and reached out his hand. He hesitated though, so his hand hovered over Kai's cheek. He took a deep breath and told his mind to regain control over his body. Tyson sat on the edge of Kai's bed and gently touched the cool soft skin; he rubbed his thumb over the marks there and was surprised when they didn't smudge. They were permanent. Tyson's mind processed the new information. His wandering hand progressed to Kai's grey/blue hair, and it was everything that Tyson thought it would be, as soft as silk.  
  
Kai bolted upright. His eyes wide and Tyson saw the fright and fear that resided there. "Shhhush," whispered Tyson, it was all that was spoken. Kai calmed down slightly and looked over at Tyson, who gasped, when he saw the unshed tears glistening in his crimson eyes. Kai just sat there staring into Tyson midnight blue eyes. Tyson moved closer, he wasn't sure why, but it felt natural. It was his instinct to comfort his crush. He took a shivering Kai into his arms and then waited for the impending doom. He relaxed a moment later when none came. He stroked Kai's back and gasped softly when Kai lent into him, burying his head in Tyson's neck, in amidst the navy hair, which hung loosely around his face.  
  
Kai cried. For the first time since he was a child, he opened his heart and the floodgates that went with. He wrapped his arms around the little blue angel, pulling himself closer, as if desperate to feel the warmth that radiated off him.  
  
When his tears subsided Tyson felt Kai start to pull away, but that only made him cling to the older boy tighter. A moment passed and Tyson realised the beautiful boy, he looked up into the magenta depths and raised a hand and wiped away he remaining tears. He smiled as he brushed the silken bangs out of Kai's eyes.  
  
"Tyson - I - " "No worries Kai," he began before the other could finish, he didn't want to hear the threats, "I won't tell, I will never tell ok," he stood up but then faulted when a cold hand grasped his wrist. Tyson turned and looked down at Kai, and realised that Kai wasn't hiding anymore. His eyes were open and full of emotions. Tyson was shocked; the stoic leader of the Bladebreakers actually had emotions other than annoyance or anger showing on his face. "Tyson - I - please," he pleaded, "I don't want - stay - don't want to be alone." He stuttered.  
  
Tyson remained motionless, expressionless, he couldn't move, he couldn't say anything, he was too shocked. "Please stay with me for now." Tyson only nodded, Kai nodded in reply and visibly relaxed. He lay back down again and closed his eyes. Tyson sat down beside him on the edge of the bed. He took Kai's hand in his own and relished in the warmth that flowed through his veins when the older boy squeezed his hand in silent acceptance.  
  
Tyson stayed silent and waited and listened. Kai's breathing slowed to a deep rhythmic pitch and he knew that the other boy had fallen asleep. He glanced at the clock on the desk, 4.39am. It had been a long night and then he glanced back at the peaceful boy and he smiled. It had been worth it. Kai had opened up to him.  
  
Tyson let his hand from Kai's relaxed grip a while later and stood up. He brushed his hair back from Kai's face and leant down and he placed a gentle breath of a kiss to Kai's forehead. Tyson closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "Sweet dreams, my Kai."  
  
Tyson straightened and turned from the room. He reached the door and knew that he shouldn't have but he looked back over his shoulder at the sleeping boy, his heart filled his love. He hoped that Kai would not be a jerk when he woke up later today. For, Tyson had decided that he liked Kai when he was open, vulnerable if you wish. Kai had needed him tonight and he had been there, and even if it never happened again, Tyson would always remember Kai like he was tonight.  
  
He'd remember the look in his eyes when Tyson had wiped away his tears, the sensation when Kai had squeezed his hand, the feel of Kai in his arms and the taste of Kai's silken skin beneath his lips.  
  
And Tyson would never know this, but if he had just stayed a little longer, waited a moment longer he would have had all of his dreams fulfilled when the mumbled words escaped Kai's lips, as he slept, The words spoken when all barriers were dismantled, when pride and honour were insignificant. In the world of slumber, the mind is sleeping and only the heart speaks.  
  
"Tyson, my love..." 


End file.
